


Missed Opportunities

by ZimVader0017



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grelliam, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: "Three years. Three years, and I never noticed a thing. I was too busy trying to stay angry and ignore these feelings, I didn't realize how I was pushing you away. I had so many opportunities, did I waste them? Grell, do I still have a chance?"





	Missed Opportunities

He hadn't minded when they told him that Grell had suddenly taken off after handing over the paperwork and the souls collected that night. Usually, his subordinates would go out to have some drinks after finishing work, and Grell wasn't an exception.

Although now that he really thought about it, it should have struck him as odd that the red reaper hadn't broken into his office unannounced to try to get him away from work by inviting him, as he always did.

 _'It must have been the amount of paperwork'_ , he reasoned, _'I was swamped with work and I wasn't paying attention.'_

He looked at the unconscious reaper he had previously been dragging around and who was now being properly carried to the infirmary in his arms. He felt a bit bad about it, but he had been absolutely furious when he finally found the flame haired beauty engaging in battle, with a filthy demon no less. As if that wasn't bad enough, by disappearing for three years Grell had caused the already understaffed dispatch even more work than usual.

At least, that's the reason he had told a young Mr. Knox when he had asked him why he was so furious considering how Grell usually stayed in the human realm for a longer time, mostly researching with curiosity the latest trends in order to blend in more. Or to "become an even better actress" as Grell would say.

He wisely kept to himself the fact that the reason why they were suddenly more overworked than usual was because Grell himself had been helping a serial killer, something forbidden of them as they should only collect souls without getting involved. Nobody else but himself and the higher ups knew about this, but he expected the information to leak sometime soon. You can never trust a secretary with a hunger for the latest gossip, and this one was positively scandalous. It certainly did not help how difficult it had been to actually locate the errant reaper as he not only disguised his appearance, but he had also managed to completely hide any traces of himself, and when they would finally find a lead, he would have been long gone.

He sighed warily, wondering how he was going to convince the higher ups to let Grell keep his job and to not banish him. It wasn't going to be an easy task, the redhead had quite the reputation since before they graduated the academy, but perhaps their limited number of available reapers would help. He absentmindlessly let the nurses take Grell from his arms once he entered the infirmary and answered the questions asked without paying much attention to what was being said. He was too preoccupied with a strange stab in his chest when he thought about the higher ups banishing Grell for eternity.

_'I'm just anxious because of the amount of overtime that would cause. Not because I would worry about what would happen to him. He's nothing but nuisance, why would I care. I definitely did not lose sleep in the months after he disappeared, that was just work related stress. Yes, of course.'_

He briskly walked towards his office to file a report on that demon, Sebastian Michaelis. While it was technically Grell's fault for taunting the demon instead of getting out of there as soon as possible, he couldn't risk another of his subordinates to get attacked when this demon was in the vicinity. Although Sebastian had assured him that he was already contracted, he wasn't going to trust him. He is a demon after all, those creatures are capable of anything if you let your guard down.

With this in mind, he proceeded to write in the details of the encounter in a clean sheet of paper, trying to ignore the stabbing in his chest whenever the image of Sebastian looming over Grell with the reaper's own chainsaw rose to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there lovelies! Hope you're doing well!  
> I wasn't planning on writing another Grelliam when I'm currently trying to update my other stories, but this just popped into my head while I was browsing my pictures gallery and I saw the cover picture. The reason I'm using male pronouns when referring to Grell is firstly because this is in William's POV and because it's the 1880s. Just explaining in case you read my other Grelliam and wondered why I used female pronouns in that one and not here.  
> If you read this far, I just want to say thank you for reading.  
> Enjoy! ❤


End file.
